The Puppet
by theTRUEreset
Summary: Flowey is tired of losing again and again but with a bit help of the good Papyrus he might get his revenge on a certain skeleton... and the rest of the Underground. The story starts before Frisk enters the Underground. Rating is a bit high right now but trust me... things will get pretty dark soon. Murder, physical and emotional abuse - here we go!
1. A new plan

**What will you do now?**

 **First things first:**

English is not my first language and it's been a while since I've written anything in english...so right here's my request:

I'm looking for a trusted beta-reader to correct my spelling mistakes and fix my stilted and strange way of writing. Since I have to look up some words it's more than just possible that I'll mix things up or will use unusual words BUT I won't get this idea out of my head and since the Undertale fanbase is so much more evolved in english I'd rather write this story in english.

So please: If you're a native speaker and good with grammar, please contact me. :)

 **Summary:**  
Flowey is tired of losing again and again but with a bit help of the good Papyrus he might get his revenge on a certain skeleton... and the rest of the Underground.

... ... ... ...

A huge blast of energy hit the little flower and scattered its petals all over the place.

"don't come back."

These were the last words Flowey heard before everything went black... and then... he was back at the ruins... again. A deep growl escaped his mouth.

"Why...? Why can't I just kill this stupid smiling trashbag of a skeleton?! Every fucking time when my plan runs so smoothly and so nice he just comes around AND DESTROYS EVERYTHING!"

His voice bounced of the cave walls and lost itself in the dark.

He was fuming, he was literally shaking with anger. Why couldn't he succeed? Why couldn't he get past this damn skeleton, rip him into pieces and go on to Asgore to retrieve the human souls? This was his single goal in - well, for lack of a better word – life. If he would just be able to get the human souls then he would be unstoppable. He would leave this stinking pit and rise high into the sunlight... and then he would execute the plan Chara had made so long ago and kill all humans. With six human souls and nearly all monster souls of the underground it should be easy but...

But he tried seven times, eight if you counted an attempt that lasted only half an hour until he was found out. Every time Sans, the annoying skeleton, found out his plan and attacked him viciously until Flowey was nothing more than a smoldering patch of burned weed.

Growling again he tucked his leaves close and sunk in deep thoughts.

He just couldn't understand why he would also end up here, back at the very start of his journey, when Sans killed him. It was like the skeleton had managed not only to destroy him but also his save points. His entire plan was erased and all that was left was... him and his anger. But was was that even possible? How could a mere monster have such powers? Flowey didn't understand it at all. Luckily Sans didn't remember that he had fought Flowey over and over again. For him every fight was the first fight...not that Flowey would have had any chance to study his fighting pattern. It was too confusing to even look at his movements, his little teleports and the crazy way he used these huge blasters. If his dumb brother would fight this way, too, Flowey wouldn't be able to reach Hotland. But he had. He'd reached Hotland exactly seven times.

Papyrus was a though opponent but Flowey could see right through his movements and predict every single move. It wasn't a challenge. Also this braindead giant always tried to spare him even when he was close to death himself. How could anyone be this...stupid?

"NYEH HE HE HE!"

Flowey let his head hit the ground.

Why... why wasn't he allowed to sulk alone and in peace?

"HELLO MY FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THOUGHT OF YOU TODAY AND SO I DECIDED TO COME BY AND VISIT YOU SO YOU WON'T BE LONELY!"

Flowey raised his head and plastered a fake smile on his face. This company might be better than no company at all.

"Hello Papyrus. Thank you, my dear friend. It's such a wonderful day to spent with you. Did something amazing happen to you again? Please tell me, I'm soooooo curious."

The dimwit blushed a bit and rubbed his head before he stuttered.

"OH, WELL...TODAY IS A RATHER NICE DAY AND IT'S REALLY PEACEFUL..."

Like Flowey didn't know. It was exactly the same day as always. Nothing happened. Papyrus woke up this morning, had breakfast, ushered Sans out of the house and to his sentry post and then he walked through the forest and decided to visit the nice little flower at the end of the ruins and have a little chat with him. Flowey didn't even listen to him while he scratched up all the halfway important things that had happened the entire week. Snowdin was just too peaceful...as long as Flowey didn't attack. And boy... when he attacked he did it full force!

Well... by full force he ment that he would sneak up at unobserving monsters and strangle them. Most of his victims were asleep when Flowe got to them. After that he would feed of their remaining energy. His vines would grow thicker and stronger, he could move in near lightning speed. He always needed to kill a dozen monsters before he could fight Papyrus and even more when he faced Undine since she would never ever treat him softly.

He sighed.

"OH, DON'T BE DOWN, FLOWEY. YOU CAN COME WITH ME WHEN WE GO ICE SKATING AGAIN." Ah, it was this story again... "I COULD SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE SINCE I'M A MASTER AT ICE SKATING... BUT... EH... I THINK... LEGS... WOULD BE REQUIRED FOR THIS TASK..."

Papyrus smile fell for a second but was immediately replaced with an even bigger grin.

"I KNOW HOW TO SOLVE THIS GRUESOME PROBLEM! I'LL JUST PLACE YOU ON MY SHOULDER. THIS WAY YOU CAN COME WITH ME AND HAVE A LOT OF FUN!"

Flowey's eyebrow twitched with annoyance but he caught himself.

"That would be a wonderful idea, my friend. I don't mind leaving the soil for a couple of hours and with you carrying me I could see the whole Underground."

While he spoke a new and curious thought awoke in his brain.

Papyrus could carry him but... maybe... Flowey could decide where they would go...

"Papyrus, my friend, could we try that right now? I'm so excited!"

"WOWIE! YOU SURE ARE EXCITED.", he grinned back. And holding his hand down he added: "HOP ONTO MY HAND SO I CAN PUT YOU ON MY SHOULDER."

"I will. This is awesome!"

I took – as always – some effort to pull his roots out of the ground but after this is was easy to crawl onto the offered hand and let himself be raised up high. Flowey felt a bit shaky as he was placed on Papyrus' shoulder. It had been a long time since he'd been that high above the ground. Only years ago when Asgore had put Asriel on his shoulders and... He shook his head. Dumb memories. They weren't his anymore. He wasn't Asriel. He was Flowey. And crawling towards Papyrus' neck he decided that now was the time to try a new plan... With this he let himself slip into the neckline of the armor and fall between Papyrus' ribs.

"AH! FLOWEY! YOU NEED TO HOLD ON! WHERE ARE YOU, MY FRIEND? RAISE A PETAL SO I CAN PULL YOU OUT."

"...no...I think I like it in here..."

It was dark, a bit damp but kind of nice. After some moments Flowey's eyes had adjusted well enough to see the warm gloving of Papyrus' heart next to him.

Skeletons were strange monsters. They inherit their very own magic that let them walk, speak and eat without muscles or organs. Only their heart, the very embodyment of their entire soul and being was visible to the naked eye. This might be the real reason why Sans and Papyrus wore clothes. It must have been awkward to show it to the whole world. This way they were so vunerable... and right now Flowey used this for his plan.

"HA HA... YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER, FLOWEY."

Papyrus sounded a bit nervous as he stuck a hand beneath his armor to pull Flowey out but the flower shied away and crawled nearer to the heart.

"I can...and I think, I will."

"WHAT DO YOU -AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Papyrus scream echoed through the ruins as Flowey wraped his roots tightly around the skeleton's heart. The ends poked little holes in the soft fabric and made Papyrus scream even louder.

"Hold still, you idiot. I have to figure out how this works."

But Papyrus didn't stop shaking and whimpering and thrashing around on the ground where he had fallen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP THAT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? PLEASE, FLOWEY, I DON'T LIKE THIS. THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!"

Flowey growled impatiently. Why wouldn't he shut up? Papyrus had lost the control over his soul so why could he still talk and move on his own? His pleas were annoying and Flowey had to fight the urge to simply crumble the heart into pieces so Papyrus would just. Shut. Up!

In a moment of desperation he shot a vine up along the neck and into Papyrus' skull where it rammed itself into his brain. Papyrus instantly stopped struggling and went silent. Flowey sighed. Had he killed the idiot? ...no. The heart was still intact, the chest moved in a mockery of breathing. Why did he breath in first place? He didn't have lungs and... well, he obviously had a brain. Otherwise Flowey didn't want to know what he had hit.

So what now?

Was he really able to move this body? Flowey let more vines creep up into Papyrus skull and nestle around the brain, poke it to see what would happen. He raised his head out of the armor to observe his tests. Randomly legs and arms twitched, the fingers clenched and the jaw opened to let out a shriek. He was a puppeteer with a brand new and rather complex puppet. He _would_ find out how this could work and it _would_ work just wonderful... if... if he could get Papyrus to stand up, make him move and speak normally before his scumbag brother came lookeing for him.

Sans.

That was someone Flowey wouldn't want to meet this soon. But he would love to later. A terrifying smile appeared on his face. Oh, the world was a sweet place. Not only that Flowey had a new toy and a new plan but he could also revenge himself on that lazy sack of bones for every single time he had died.

This was a wonderful idea.


	2. Pretend

Here I am again. Still haven't found a beta reader. ^^° Please... if you like the story so far, are not afraid of explicit dark and aweful themes, are a native speaker for english and good at grammar, please contact me. :)

Since english is not my first language I wasn't able to create my own puns for Sans. ~_~ I'm sorry but I just can't make them...

For now I'll add some warnings to the story. :) Be prepared!

... ... ... ...

Sans yawned.

It was a lovely day at Snowdin Forest. Noone had interrupted his sleep since Papyrus had dropped him at his sentry station. So he had went undisturped for breakfast at Grillby's, for second breakfast, brunch, lunch, coffe... well, another bottle of ketchup and... oh, when he thought about it, it had been quite a busy day. Now it was late and the magical light of the underground dimmed itself for the night time.

He stretched in his chair and looked around.

Where was his brother?

Every morning Papyrus brought him to his station and picked him up in the evening just to be sure that Sans was really working... or at least AT work. But now he was nowhere to be seen. It was unusual for Papyrus to be late. It was even stranger for him to be late and not call Sans.

With a slight frown Sans picked up his phone and dialed Papyrus's number. He hoped for the soothing sound of dial tone but instead the high busy tone screeched in his ear and a mechanical voice that sounded oddly a bit like Mettaton told him that the caller was not available.

Sans' frown deepened. A chill creeped up his neck as he put his cellphone back in his pocket.

Where the heck was his brother...?

* * *

"Aaaaaand another step... and another step... good. Now you're looking just like a zombie instead of a broken doll. That's... better."

Flowey sighed heavily. He had been training for hours but he was still not satisfied with Papyrus' movements. The skeleton could walk, use his hands and even speak but all that didn't seem natural.

"I Am A Bloody Idiot."

No... not his voice at all. This way the comedian would find out the second he looked at them and then... oh, Flowey didn't like to think about his lovely plan ending so soon. Even if it was annoying and exhausting to make the huge skeleton move, the possibilities were so enormous... It would be a piece of cake to kill all the monsters in the cave and if Sans succesfully believed that it was Papyrus doing... well, he would be heartbroken but Flowey was sure that he wouldn't raise a hand against his beloved baby brother.

Flowey snuggled back into Papyrus' armor with a huge grin plastered to his face. After hours and hours he was also able to use his puppet without the need of seeing with his own eyes. If he just concentrated hard enough he could see what Papyrus saw. It was like an extension of his own thoughts... just a bit muddled for now.

"papyrus? are you here, bro?"

Flowey fletched his teeth.

 _He!_

Why was this stinking back of bones here? How did he find him? Flowey had been so sure that Sans never entered the ruins and would just stay at the door for his brainless knock-knock-jokes.

He heard soft footsteps behind him made by ridiculous pink plushy slippers. What now? Would he be able to use his puppet well enough to convince Sans that everything was alright?  
Flowey silently prayed that his training had been efficient enough..

"HELLO BROTHER. WHY ARE YOU HERE?", said Flowey with Papyrus's voice. It was hard but he managed to plaster the idiotic tradmark smile on Papyrus face as they turned around to greet Sans who looked concerned.

"papyrus... why are _you_ here? We never enter the ruins and... and it's late. let's go home, 'kay?"

"YOU ARE RIGHT. I HAVE COMPLETLY LOST TRACK OF TIME. LET US RETURN HOME... BROTHER."

Bile rose in Flowey's throat as he made Papyrus say these words and smile even more. Was that how he spoke? Was it the right tone? Did he choose his words careful enough?

Sans grabbed Papyrus' hand and led him to the exit. With every step he seemed to relax a bit more.

"geez... you gave me quite a shock... you didn't answer your phone and i didn't know where you were... please don't do that again. The thought of losing you chilled me to the _bone_ , you know?"

"I AM SORRY. I HAVE LOST MY PHONE IN THE RUINS AND COULD NOT FIND IT ANYMORE."

"we'll look for it _tomarrow_ , 'kay? Everything's going _tibia_ alright."

Flowey eyes twitched.  
This damn comedian and his disgusting jokes... He turned Papyrus' face into a grateful smile.

"THANK YOU, DEAR BROTHER. YOU ARE THE BEST."

Suddenly Sans stopped walking and dropped Papyrus's hand.

"okay... who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

He turned around, still smiling but the light in his eyes had vanished. Flowey felt a chill. Oh, this wasn't very good. It was no good at all! He concentrated harder. Maybe he didn't move smooth enough?

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I AM YOUR BROTHER. YOUR MAGNIFICENT BROTHER AS YOU KNOW ME."

"nope. i don't think so. i've used three lovely little puns and you didn't even twitch-" Fuck! "-so that means that you're not papyrus and it also means that you're in d-e-e-p t-r-o-u-b-l-e."

Sans' voice sounded hollow as he spoke the last words. Flowey panicked a bit. What should he do now? Should he try to convince Sans that he was really Papyrus? That he was just tired? Didn't hear him right? Shit! Shitshitshitshit!

Flowey let the arms drop at the side and let Papyrus' chin rest on his chest. In this "off-mode" he could think a bit better.

How were his chances of beating Sans? Right now? Not that good.

To outrun him and escape? The guy was able to teleport so... nope.

Convice him that he was Papyrus? - Sans' left eye started glowing. - Not gonna happen.

Well... fuck that.

A crazy chuckle escaped Papyrus' mouth.

"You idiot... this IS your dear brother... but it seems that that his mind is not home right now."

Sans flinched back a step.

"who are you?"

"As I've already said... _this_ is the body of your brother and _I_ am... the new brain. Howdy, Sans."

With these words Flowey lifted his head out of the armor so Sans could see him. He grinned as wide as he could as he saw the panic on the other skeleton's face.

It was lovely. If he had known that Sans was capable of looking so deliciously hurt and scared he would have done this ages ago. As Sans clenched his fist, Flowey made sure that he would be able to retreat fast enough into the armor should Sans attack.

"Aren't you happy to see me? After all this time... I've thought that you would greet me way nicer. But ooooh... I've forgotten. You don't remember, right? So I'll introduce myself... again. I'm Flowey, the flower and your brother is now mine."

Sans flung himself forward, fist raised and blue magic at his palm. Flowey let Papyrus dodge as quickly as he could.

"Ah-ah-ah! Didn't you listen? I control the body of your brother. And how do I do that? By controling his heart and brain. So if you attack me just one more time..." He tightened the vines around said organs and Papyrus sank to his knees screaming in agony. "...I'll _kill_ him without a second thought."

The magic in Sans's hand vanished and so did the creepy blue-yellow light in his eye.  
'Don't let him think to much.' Flowey had to act before Sans tried anything... funny.

"But rest assured that the dear Papyrus is very much alive. He just gave up the control over his body even if not willingly..."

A lovely idea came to his mind. He let his vines retreat a bit from the brain but tightened even closer around the heart. Another scream echoed through the ruins and then...

"SANS...? WHY...WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHAT HAPPENED? I... I'M IN PAIN AND..."

"papyrus? Is that really you?"

Sans stepped closer to his fallen brother and raised a hand to touch his cheek. Pale tears appeared in Papyrus' eyes, a reaction that Flowey couldn't stop.

"PLEASE... PLEASE HELP ME I-"

"Aaaaand the moment of brotherly affection is over."

Flowey let Papyrus stand up and in a moment of confidence he let a blue bone appear. Magic! Now he knew what to do. Instantly he took a strike at Sans and missed him by a hairbreadth. A second strike found its aim. Sans cried out as he hit the floor of the ruins. He huddled his hurt arm close to his body as he tried to crawl away.

What a weakling. Flowey was sure that he didn't use full force. He might not even have used it right... Wasn't blue magic supposed to hurt you only when you were moving? And Sans had stood perfectly still as Flowey had hit him. He grinned evily. The mighty Sans might not be what he always thought he were...

He knealed down next to the smaller skeleton and grabbed his jaw.

"You are so weak... I really don't know how you were able to pretent on being strong for so long... but that will end right now. You know... I could kill you. It would be easy."

Ah... there. There was real fear in Sans's eyes as Flowey spoke to him. It was lovely.

"But where is the fun in that? I've decided to let you live... for now. I'll go "home" with you and pretend to be your brother and you won't tell a single monster that I'm not, because I'll play my role soooo good."

Flowey retreated into the armor and took over Papyrus' voice.

"AND BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TALK TO ANYONE ABOUT THIS." He pulled him closer. "AND THEN I'LL KILL EVERYONE. YOUR FRIENDS. YOUR NEIGHBOURS. THE KING... JUST EVERYONE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

A feeble sound escaped Sans's mouth as he tried to hold his hurt arm and stared into the eyes of his brother. They held no love anymore. The light that surrounded Papyrus was gone and everything that was left was a murderous darkness. This was a nightmare.

What happened?

Who was this creepy flower? Why did he control Papyrus' body and what did he plan now?

Sans was at loss. He only knew that he wouldn't attack his brother. How could he use his magic against him when there was still something of Papyrus' left? It hadn't been a trick. Papyrus was still alive and in the hands of a maniac flower... and so was he himself...

The flower used Papyrus' strengh to pull them both upright. I a mock of affection he patted Sans on the shoulder and grinned. It was close to Papyrus's smiles but something was amiss.

"LET'S GO HOME, BROTHER."

And with this he grabbed Sans uninjured hand and led him out of the ruins and towards Snowdin.


End file.
